TheLove Between Enemies
by Mew Suger
Summary: This is based off the game Pokemon rangers: guardian signs. Summer has been kidnapped by the Pokemon princers! While she kidnapped she meets the red leader 'red eyes' will there be love. Read and find out! ok i know bad summary but it better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**_Suger: hey guys I thought of a new story!_**

**_ Alex: what about eevee pokemorphs?_**

**_ Suger: hey when a idea gets into my mind I have to write it and I get bored writing the same story all the time. I need to write more than one and I also have writers block so anyways i own nothing but this story!_**

**_SUMMER'S POV..._**

after Ben had fell to the ocean I had been kidnapped by the Pokemon princers. I was knock out by one of the grunts and me and staraptor were carried away. When I woke up I was tied up in a closet. I put a tracker on the wall right before the door open. It was a man with blonde hair and a red patch in the front. He had a red tank top on,silver shorts,silver boots with red at the top of them, he had a red wrist band on one arm and the thing the princers use to capture Pokemon on the other,over all he was cute.'did I just think he was cute! He's my enemy!' I thought angrily to myself.

"come on ranger get up and let's get you out of this closet." He said. I got up and follow him down a hall to a room.

" this he will be your room while you are here. I'm red eyes by the way." red eyes said and close the door. I look around the room. It had white walls with ocean blue carpets. the bed had red covers and there was a white desk with many things on it. There was also a closet full of clothes and a bathroom with a walk-in shower. I sat on the bed and look at my styler. It was broke. so I had no way to contact the base or even find out where I'm at. Greattt. I need to find Ben! While I was trying to think of a way out the door open and in came a girl with blonde hair and a blue streak on her bang. She was wearing a white no straps shirt that barely cover her chest with a blue no sleeves jacket over it, she also had white shorts with a blue belt and blue and white high heel boots, she also had a fingerless white glove that was blue at the wrist and on the other arm one of those little gadgets.

" Hey ranger I'm blue eyes. Here your food." Blue eyes said handing me a tray of food then sitting down next to me. I look at the food and pick at it wondering if it was poison or not.

" don't worry it's not poison. Red eyes made it he's a really good cook." She said noticing i was picking at it. I nodded and took a bite. It was amazing! I quickly ate the rest of it.

" What is it like being a ranger?" Blue eyes ask me once I was done.

"it's really fun being a ranger. You can see the happy faces of the people and Pokemon you help, you get to friend Pokemon,you can explore faces to finds out many things, and you can have a parent Pokemon that always goes around with you." I've told her.

"wow that sounds fun. How do you become a ranger?" She ask.

"you go to a school where you can learn how to be a ranger, operator, or mechanic."

" How are top rangers and normal rangers different?"

" A top ranger more skilled than a normal ranger. Why are you asking me all these question?" I ask her.

" I really wonder what it was like as a ranger." Blue eyes said. I nodded. She than left saying it was almost 11 P.M. I look at the clock on the desk and notice she was right. She said good night and left. I got under the covers and fell asleep,wondering what happen to my twin Ben and why did I think red eyes was cute.

**RED EYES'S POV...**

I was walking To the kitchen after bringing the ranger to her room. kefir some reason couldn't get her off my mind. She was really pretty.' Wait red eyes! She is not pretty she's your enemy.' I told myself. I walk into the kitchen to see blue eyes looking though the cabinets. When she saw me walls in she said.

" Hey red eyes can you make dinner I'm hungry." She ask

" fine but you are going to bring dinner the the ranger." I said to my 1minute younger sister.

" Thanks red eyes!" She said and walk out. I sigh. And started making dinner.

once I was done blue eyes quickly ate and went to bring some food to the ranger. Once she was gone I clean the kitchen and went to my room and gilt into bed. My room had red halls with a white carpet,the covers on the bed were red and there was a white desk in the corner full of things. There was also closet full of clothes and a bathroom with a walk-in shower. i got under the covers thinking of why I thought the ranger was pretty.

**suger: ok that took a long time.**

**Eve: why isn't any of your oc in.**

**suger: cause this is about people from the game **

**Alex: ok R & R people! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Suger: next chapter!_**

**_alex: she don't own nothing_**

**_suger: yep on with the story!_**

**Summer's POV...**

I woke to the next morning to blue eyes shaking me Saying," Wake up, Wake up ranger!" I groaned as I sat up and look at her. She had some eggs and bacon. she gave me the food and sat down. I quickly ate while we talk she told me that I was getting a tour of the places I could go but she wasn't doing it, her brother is. it made me wonder who was her brothers she had told me she had 2 though she didn't tell me there ranks or or who they were or anything. Once she left I quickly went to take a bath and change clothes from the closet. I put on a sky blue shirt like blue eyes with an altaria on it and a white jacket, light blue shorts, and blue and white boots. I sat AT the desk and waited.

about a hour later red eyes came in. Once he saw me i think i saw him blush. "Come on im going to show you around the area your aloud to go. ok." he said turning away. i then thought. 'red eyes is blue eyes brother! thats a relief! wait stop tinking like that summer! he is your enemy!' i nodded and follow him out he showed me the area that they put special prisoners. it was pretty nice there was a kitchen,livingroom, and much more! it was awesome!'wait did i just think this place is awesome!? im kidnapped here! i dont need to think like that!' i thought. Since I was thinking I didn't notice red eyes stopping at a door. So I bumped into him. He turn to look at me and I just stood there. I felt a blush ceapt onto my face as he kapt staring. Soon he chuckle and turn to open the door. What i saw was wonderful.

_**Suger: I know really short but i havent updated in a long time and i wanted to get this chapter done. Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Suger: next chapter!_**

**_alex: she don't own nothing_**

**_suger: yep on with the story!_**

**Summer's POV... **

I couldn't believe what i saw in this room. It was awesome! There was a pool table, a ping pong table, a flat screen tv, with a gaming constel and a hugh pile of games of every kind, and a outdoor area with a tennis court and swimming pool. "Wow." was all I could say. Red eyes chuckle. "This area is the gaming room. where you could keep yourself entertained. though by the looks of it we may have to pull you out of here. well this tour is over I got to go. ill send blue eyes In here." he said and walk out. I sat on a couch in front of the tv and thought.'i may actually like being a prisioner here.'

**Suger: again sorry its short and everything but im having authors block so I cant think and I have other stories to think of also. next chapter should be longer so review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Suger: next chapter!_**

**_alex: she don't own nothing_**

**_suger: yep on with the story!_**

**Red eye's POV... **

When we enter the ranger was surprised. There was a pool table, a ping pong table, a flat screen tv, with a gaming constel and a hugh pile of games of every kind, and a outdoor area with a tennis court and swimming pool. "Wow." was all she could say. I chuckle. "This area is the gaming room. where you could keep yourself entertained. though by the looks of it we may have to pull you out of here. well this tour is over I got to go. ill send blue eyes In here." he said and walk out. she sat on a couch in front of the tv and i thought as I walked away.'i may actually like her being a prisioner here.'

_**suger: now you know what red eyes thought whem they entered the room. Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Suger: I finally got an idea of what I could do for my stories._**

**_Alex: really? What? Work on one at a time?_**

**_Suger: no more like. Hakuōki, monday. Tokyo mew mew, Tuesday. Break on wesday. Inuyasha Thursday. Pokémon, on Friday. Everything else on saturday and Sunday. _**

**_Alex: I like my idea better._**

**_Suger: of course you do. But I would make a lot of people sad who read my stories if I did that. Also my head would explode if I did that from ideas. I already get daily headaches from ideas._**

**_Alex: I know cause you own me and I live in your head half the time. You don't own nothing but me and your OCs and stories ideas._**

**_Suger: *sigh* don't remind me. At least I can own my stories and let people read them. Someday I will own an anime!_**

**_Alex: in your dreams ahh aki! Stay away!_**

Summer's pov...

I put in 'final fantasy 13 2' in the play station and started the game. I noticed that there was another saved account. 'Must have been another prisoner account' I thought as I press new game on the second save file and started. I played for about a hour before blue eyes came in. "Hey ranger! Red eyes is great at that game! He beaten it 3 times!" My eyes widen. Three times? How is that possible? She sat beside me on the couch. "Want to play wii sports?" She nodded and I saved my game before changing it too the wii. I put the game in and we started playing ping-pong.

We played for a hour before a loud intercom spoke. "Blue eyes head for mission control. Blue eyes head for mission control." We both sighed and turned off the game. "Bye ranger! See you later!" I waved. "It's summer!" She just nodded and ran out. I started walking towards my room before I heard chuckling. "So you and my sister are friends now? Eh summer?" I turned around to see red eyes standing at the door of the kitchen. I just nodded and kept on walking towards my room. He started following me. "I know where that staraptor you rode on is. If you want I could go get it." I looked at him over my shoulder. "What's the catch?" He just looked at me. "What catch?" I turned around so my whole body was face towards him. "There's always a catch. I watched a lot of shows. I had a lot of rangers friends who been captor and there's always a catch." He stared at me dumbfounded. "I promise there is no catch. I just wanted to repay you for getting my sister out of my hair." I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Then I guess it would be nice. my partner is always with me and that staraptor is an old friend of mine. And my other partner." He just nodded and whistled. Staraptor came out of the kitchen and landed on my shoulder, rubbing her head on me. "Haha! Nice to see you too star! Time to get in the styler for a while." I sent her into my styler and turned back to red eyes who was shocked at what I did I guess. "How can you use a styler like a pokeball?" I just turned and opened the door to my room. "A magician never tells her secrets." And closed the door.

I let out star and eve. Eve was my partner Pokemon embreon. I was one of the few rangers who could bring around two partner Pokemon with me. They both jumped on me and tackled me onto the bed. "Stop it! Stop you two! Stop!" They didn't lister to my pleads though and kept on rubbing me. I finally got them off of me. Star perched onto the bed frame while eve curled up next to me. **{im so glad you let us out of that stupid styler. I hate staying in there that long.**} I chuckle at eve. She never like being in the styler but she did like being in a pokeball for some reason. {**oh stop whining eve. I think it's quite comfy in there.**} eve just glared at star. I could speak to pokemon and these two could never get along. It was funny. **{pokéballs are better.} {are not eve. Though I do think its best out side where I can stretch my wings and actually fly.}** eve had to agree with that. "Ok you two that's enough. I see why lux always ended up thunder shocking you two when i wasn't around." They just looked at me and nodded. "Good cause it night time and I wanted to go to sleep. You two coming." Again they nodded and I got under the cover. Star rested on the head board while eve got under the covers with me. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes. Falling into a peaceful sleep.

(Red eyes pov...)

I walked down the hallway to the prisoner chambers with the staraptor behind me. Since the ranger can get blue eyes to stop bugging me I thought she would want her partner back. *wow you don't even know her name when she knows yours? Sad man sad.* I frowned at that. 'Who are you?' I heard a chuckle. *im the voice in your head that tells you right from wrong. I decided it was about time I started telling you right from wrong. Like your feelings.* I shook my head and ignored the voice. I walked into the kitchen and told the staraptor to stay. I heard the intercom come on in the game room. "Blue eyes come to the head for mission control. Blue eyes head for mission control." I heard the two groan and turn off whatever they were playing. "Bye ranger!" I looked to see blue eyes walking out of the room. "It's summer!" She nodded and ran out of the room. 'Summer' walked out of the room towards her room. "So you and my sister are friends now? Eh summer?" She turned towards me. "I know where the staraptor you rode on is. I can get it if you want." She stop. "What's the catch?" I tilted my head. "What catch?" She turned her body towards me. "There's always a catch. I watched a lot of shows. I had a lot of rangers friends who been captor and there's always a catch." I just stood dumbfounded she thought of that. "I promise there is no catch. I just wanted to repay you for getting my sister out of my hair." She laugh a bit at that. "Then I guess it would be nice. my partner is always with me and that staraptor is an old friend of mine. And my other partner." I nodded and whistled to the staraptor. She flew into the room and onto summer's shoulder. "Haha! Nice to see you too star! Time to get my styler for a while." She took out her styler and the staraptor disappeared into it. I was shocked how she did that. "How can you use that like a pokeball?" She opened her door. "A magician never tells her secrets." Then she closed the door. I stood dumbfounded In front of her door.

**_suger: here you go guys. Sorry I took so long. I promise I will post next Friday. Please review_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Suger: sorry forgot about this chapter and knew me needed to update. Own nothing and please review. Sorry it's so short**_

* * *

I got up the next morning and took a quick shower. Today I wore a red tanktop with blue jeans. I walked out of the bathroom to see blue eyes playing with eve and star! "Hey summer! I just came in and saw the pokemon here! Are they your?!" I nodded and sat next to her on the bed. Star flew over and landed on my shoulder. "Morning star." She nuzzled my face. I laughed and patted her head. Eve crawled into my lap and rubbed her head against my chest. "Ok ok miss jealousy. Ill pet you too." I rubbed her head with my other hand. Blue eyes watched the whole time. "Wow your really good with pokemon." I was a bit surprise that she didn't yell but still nodded. "Me and these two go way back. I had gotten eve as a egg for my 5th birthday while when I was 6 me and eve found star trapped in a poacher trap and saved her. We've all been best friends since." Blue eyes looked shocked at how we met but then looked sad. "Kinda like how we kidnap pokemon and we kidnapped you for information." I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. "It's ok. You already know that I won't give any big info only stuff about my life and its fun here." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "How about I tell you a way for you to become a undercover ranger?"


End file.
